nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Classic
|image= |link=http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090205024146/nitrome/images/6/61/Classic_tile.gif |released=Before/on November 16th 2006, but after November 8th 2006'Internet Archive Wayback Machine:' Nitrome.com (November 8th 2006) |feature=First Nitrome games |special=Nitrome's first skin |avatarsFromSkin = }} The Classic skin was the first skin used on Nitrome.com. It is mostly pink and has many Nitrome characters that appeared in many early Nitrome games, characters up to Scribble, and also including balloons from Hot Air 2. This skin first began being used on Nitrome.com 1.2, at the time being the only selectable skin. Appearances Image:Classic tile.gif|700px desc none rect 1203 499 1237 538 An octopus from the Hot Air series rect 1188 484 1207 502 A squirrel from Chick Flick rect 1156 444 1173 464 A squirrel from Chick Flick rect 1137 400 1221 482 A pirate ship rect 1072 490 1129 526 A pear doodle from Scribble rect 1130 289 1158 328 A brain, the mascot for programming rect 1051 276 1071 305 Poly from Roly Poly rect 1035 225 1077 267 A balloon shaped like a chick from Chick Flick rect 1102 193 1144 235 A balloon shaped like a brain rect 1122 160 1164 202 A balloon shaped like a boulder doodle from Scribble rect 1077 167 1120 209 A balloon shaped like an spherical creature rect 1035 124 1084 167 The tank from Tanked Up rect 1106 154 1125 165 A bullet rect 1052 323 1065 343 A key rect 1030 367 1054 393 A hermit crab rect 981 338 995 355 A hermit crab rect 762 512 787 537 A hermit crab rect 664 466 722 522 A caterpillar doodle from Scribble rect 702 426 718 464 A drill from Hot Air rect 686 398 703 436 A drill from Hot Air rect 671 361 726 409 A spherical creature creature in a plane rect 761 359 816 406 A spherical creature in a plane rect 777 190 818 235 A robot rect 765 236 817 255 Two land mines from Tanked Up rect 595 274 611 307 A spherical creature rect 590 225 653 302 An early Nitrome Towers rect 536 394 558 422 A chick from Chick Flick rect 527 446 580 525 A paint blower, the mascot for artwork rect 402 373 464 487 A dragon worm from the Hot Air series rect 334 461 376 530 Hot Air, a main character from the Hot Air series rect 197 369 265 429 Three blots from Scribble rect 238 336 263 358 A bee from Feed Me rect 284 332 320 350 A dragonfly from Feed Me rect 340 342 376 361 A dragonfly from Feed Me rect 151 192 172 219 A chick from Chick Flick rect 127 201 189 273 A treasure chest rect 80 389 93 406 A fly from Feed Me rect 96 381 112 398 A fly from Feed Me rect 118 390 130 407 A fly from Feed Me rect 76 406 109 456 A venus fly trap from Feed Me rect 107 405 130 460 A venus fly trap from Feed Me rect 337 250 355 285 A sleepwalker from Sandman rect 316 234 344 258 A sleepwalker from Sandman rect 302 225 324 248 A sleepwalker from Sandman rect 330 191 353 214 A nightmare from Sandman rect 282 186 336 247 A portal from Sandman rect 988 397 1034 419 Two moles from Chick Flick default This is the classic skin, the first skin Nitrome ever made for their website *Two venus fly traps (Feed Me) *Three flies (Feed Me) *Three blots (Scribble) *Three chicks (one as balloon) (Chick Flick) *Three sleepwalkers (Sandman) *Nightmare (Sandman) *Two dragonflies (Feed Me) *One dragon worm (Hot Air) *Hot Air (Hot Air) *One paint blower (does not appear in any games) *Three spherical creatures (two flying plane, one standing) (from a cancelled game) *One robot *One pirate ship *Two drills (Hot Air) *One caterpillar doodle (Scribble) *Three hermit crabs (Aquanaut) *Two land mines (Tanked Up) *Two moles (Chick Flick) *One Bumbeast *One octopus *Two squirrels (one orange, one grey) (Chick Flick) *Two brains (one as a balloon) (does not appear in any game) *Poly (Roly Poly) *Key (Roly Poly) *One tank (Tanked Up) Description The skin has many small hills with wind whirling around some of them. The hills rest on a large body of water. On one hill there are two venus fly traps embedded in the ground trying to eat three flies, while there are three smaller hills near it. The right fly trap succeeds in eating a fly, while the left is still trying. A hill close to the one with venus fly traps on it has three blots dancing to music from a radio, not known to them that two dragonflies see a bee about to pierce its stinger into one of the three blots. Near these two hills, there is a gust of wind, and Hot Air is near the tip of it with a smile, unknown to him that a dragon worm underwater follows him. Near the hill with dancing blots is another hill with a gust of wind going half way around it, and a chick sitting on top of a huge treasure chest on top of the hill. To the right of the hill with the chick on top of the chest, there is a hill a bit smaller (and closer to the water) with two smaller hills in the water. On top of the mountain is a portal with three sleepwalker walking out of it, unknown to them that they are being watched by a nightmare. The third Sleepwalker has walked off the hill, and is going to fall to his death in the water, with the other two on solid ground following him. There is another bunch of four hills, with the first one having a paint blower with a drop of paint coming out of his mouth, and paint below him. To the right of the hill with the blower, is a hill that has three smaller hills, and a hermit crab on one of them. On the hill is a caterpillar doodle which doesn't know about the two planes flying above it (with two legged characters as the pilot) that are dropping drills on it. Near the hill with the doodle on it is another hill which has a chick beside a sign that is pointing to another hill with a house on it. This hill has two much smaller hills located at the bottom of the mountain. On top of the hill is a house, and to the left of the house is a two legged character. Hints *Hot Air 2 - The presence of the house with a happy face and eyes is an indicator of Hot Air 2, where the same house appears in the opening and is subsequently the house of Hot Air's wife. Also, the Balloons sold by the brain have designs used for Balloons in Hot Air 2 *Aquanaut - The hermit crabs that appear here appear in Aquanaut, although the presence of the crabs and their appearance in a game are likely coincidental. Unnamed characters The Classic skin features Nitrome characters from Nitrome's first six games. The game hints both Hot Air 2 and Aquanaut, both which have elements from the respective game in the skin before those elements appeared in the game. Although close to all characters in the skin appear in a game or are set to appear in a game, a few characters in the skin never appear in a game. These characters are: *Spherical creatures *A robot *Brain *Paint blower Spherical creatures The spherical creatures in the skin - one seen next to a house that is meant to be Nitrome Towers, and two in a plane - were actually part of an unreleased Nitrome game. This Nitrome game was in development prior to the release and during the creation of the Classic skin, which would have placed its development prior to November 16th 2006, but was then soon cancelled . This game would be a puzzle game that required the use of the mouse, to either guide robots that would be used for puzzle solving or robots that would be controlled by some other method and the player solved puzzles with the mouth. The game's cancellation was because "there was not enough to it" , this referring to lack of ideas for the game's level design, game components, or both. This game was cancelled soon after being started, and did not have a name due to being very early in development. Robot This robot appears on a hill among two mines. This robot's first appearance was on the top bar of Nitrome.com 1.0. It has not appeared in any games. The robot bears a very strong resemblance to the character WALL•E from the Disney-Pixar movie of the same name. The only difference between the two characters are their colour, and that WALL•E has three fingered hands. The robot may also be a reference to R.O.B., an accessory robot for the Nintendo Entertainment System. WallE.png|The robot on Nitrome.com 1.0 (left) and in the Classic skin (right) Paint blowers :Main article: Paint blowers Paint blowers also have not appeared in any game. It is highly likely this character was not meant to appear in any game, and was made exclusively for the game artists section of Nitrome.com. Unlike the brain who appears in the same section of the site and has appeared in a game, this character is yet to make an appearance in a Nitrome game. Also, paint blowers appear on the jobs page under "Games Artist". Brains :Main article: Brains Brains appear in the image for the job page for the programmer role. Brains - unlike the paint blowers - have appeared in a Nitrome game, but only as a cameo. They appeared as a balloon in Hot Air 2. Since this appearance, they have not appeared in another Nitrome game. However, one did appear in the NES skin. Trivia * This skin remained unnamed until the Winter skin was released, as a link to the Skin Selection page did not exist as there was only one skin. * The hills in this skin resemble the background of Hot Air. Notes Referencess Category:Skins